1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an animal litter to which has been applied an odor-inhibiting agent which is believed to act by acidity, controlling urease, or a combination of these mechanisms to control odor after the litter is used by the animal. The odor control agents are selected from the group consisting of guanidine hydrochloride, alkali metal fluorides, alkali metal bisulfites, and mixtures thereof.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Because of the growing number of domestic animals used as is a need for litters so that animals may house pets, there micturate, void or otherwise eliminate liquid or solid waste indoors in a controlled location. However, inevitably, waste build-up leads to malodor production.
As one solution to this problem, Eichenauer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,863 suggests a disposable cat litter box which is easily collapsible and can be disposed of in a very compact form. However, this approach, intended for consumer convenience, does not overcome the problem of malodor production.
Kuceski et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,615, Sawyer et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,029,783, Currey, U.S. Pat No. 4,306,516 and Wortham, U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,846, all suggest the use of fairly strong inorganic or organic acids to treat litters in an effort to control ammonia formation in litters. In each instance, it appears that these acids are essentially used to neutralize ammonia to form an odorless salt, e.g., sulfuric acid combining with ammonia to produce ammonium sulfate.
Still others have sought to decrease odors in litters by absorption rate of the litter itself. E.g., Fry improving the et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,005. Yet another attempt to overcome the problem of odor formation is Colborn et al, U.S. Pat No. 4,407,231, which, unlike other prior art attempts which merely used a superficial treatment of fragrance, teaches pressure-sensitive encapsulated fragrance particles which frangibilize with the weight of the animal.
However, none of the foregoing art teaches, discloses or suggests the use of a litter which have been treated with a urease inhibition/odor control agent selected from the group consisting of guanidine salts, alkali metal fluorides, alkali metal bisulfites, and mixtures thereof.